1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to managing alerts from initial notification through resolution within business intelligence systems, and more particularly directed to collaboratively managing alerts and responses to alerts in a collaboration model.
2. Background
Conventional alert management systems use publish and subscribe models, but lack an architecture that allows collaborative management and distribution of alerts. Traditional alert management products enable users to publish and track alerts, but lack functionality to enable alert stake holders to collaboratively manage alerts during their entire lifecycles. The conventional approach to alert handling is to spread alert management over several products and components as opposed to a unified alert management system.
Traditional alert management systems are distributed amongst often unrelated components that are unable to present unified historical alert information to users for analysis. These systems typically do not compare current alerts with historical patterns to detect problems or opportunities automatically. Most alert management applications to date have focused on alert tracking and reporting and are not integrated with a business activity monitoring system.
SYBASE™ BIZTRACKER™ is an example of a currently available business activity monitoring solution with an alert management component. Current alert management systems and components lack a system-wide conceptual perspective for collaboratively managing alerts. Further, current methods and systems have not implemented a cohesively managed alert management subsystem.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems, methods, and computer program products that allow collaborative alert management by allowing users to track alerts as alerts transition from state to state in an alert lifecycle. What is further needed are systems, methods, and computer program products that support alert state management and alert lifecycle tracking.